


Dueling Complex

by TimeToDUEL



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeToDUEL/pseuds/TimeToDUEL
Summary: It’s hard to be the straight man.Especially when your world revolves around a children’s card game.Eventual:(Yami Yugi x Reader x Seto Kaita)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is a reader insert where you, a normal citizen, get thrown in with the antics of the YGO cast. There is a pairing but this is a VERY slow burn. Chapters will be in short format.

Duel Monsters, one of the most popular games in the world. Each person starts with 2000 life points and the goal is to lower those life points by attacking with monster cards. Well, that's the  
simplest way to sum up the game. There's many elaborate rules and certain cards can bends those rules with special abilities. Either way, it's still the number one game in the world. Tournaments are held all over, and becoming a master at the game benefits with fortune and fame. People watch the games on television and aspire to become the best. There's no one who isn't immersed with Duel Monsters.

  
Except for one person.

  
“Sis! Get me swords of revealing light!”

  
You stare down at your little brother with an eyebrow raised. Swords of revealing- what? Were they some toy weapons he wanted? You sure haven't heard of anything from the television about it.

  
“Ken, what is that?” You ask him.

  
His eyes widen in horror, as if you just told him you killed his puppy. Ken points an accusing finger at you, making you flinch back a bit.

  
“It's a duel monsters card! What else? [First-Name], I'm ashamed to have a sister like you!”

  
Wait, was he crying?! Why would he cry over a card game? You groan and rub your face.

  
Looks like you'll have to go and get him the card. You look to the side and see that it's seven o' clock.

  
Your lip twitches a bit in irritation. You smile back at your little brother hoping he wouldn't cry.

  
“H-Hey, I'll go get you the card! Where is it you can find the swords of light?”

  
He sniffles but is able to look back up at you. “I-It's at this one place I always go to called Game Shop . . .”

  
What you didn't know was that this one trip to a game shop would change your life forever.

And make you question society's sanity because of childrens' card games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is our lovely Reader-tan and her little brother. Hope you guys don’t mind the added OC. He won’t be a big playing character, but a good drop in every now and then during the story. Lastly, thank you to anyone who reads and enjoys this! I’m hoping to update this every day :)


	2. Chapter 2

You finally arrive at the shop that your little brother told you the card would be at. 

Surprisingly, it was named GAME at the top of the shop. Is it really that hard to think of a shop game? Especially a store that only sells pieces of plastic, shouldn't it have a more creative name? If you were younger you would have waltzed into this store thinking you could get some new playstation game. 

You shake your head and walk up to the store, hopefully it will still be open or else Ken will be  
crying all night. 

Right as you walk up to the door to open it a short boy rushes out and— what is wrong with his  
hair?! 

You forgot for a moment what you were here for. 

Seriously, what is wrong with his hair?! Is that even natural or even possible?

The little boy turns around to face you realizing you were there. Actually, now looking at him  
he has the same uniform as your school.

“S-Sorry! The shop is closed for now! This is an emergency!” He says while running down the  
street.

You blink in confusion. Wait, you have to get that sword of reliving light! 

“Hey! Wait up! I only need one card!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read! Especially to those who kudos’d and bookmark :))


	3. Chapter 3

You look at every one of them. While chasing Yugi, you learned his name when you were able to catch up, his other friends Tae, Joey, and Tristan joined up with the two of you. The situation was   
explained while you guys were going up an elevator. To be honest with yourself, you were stupefied.

  
“So, let me get this straight. Seto Kaiba, the rich CEO of Kaiba Corp, kidnapped Yugi's grandfather because of a duel monsters card.”

  
“That Kaiba is just askin' for a beating,” Joey mumbles.

“Don't worry Yugi, we're almost there,” Tristan says while patting the boy's shoulder.

  
This isn't the issue here! You yell in your head. Okay, his grandfather getting kidnapped is pretty serious. But, does any one else question the insanity of this situation?! A billionaire kidnapped   
an elderly man for a piece of plastic! Is duel monsters really this important to people these days?!

  
The elevator rings, singling that you have reached the floor where Yugi's grandfather is. You just know after finding out about this kidnapping, nothing else will surprise you in your life.


End file.
